Gromite
is an alien rock monster in Ultraman Mebius. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 55,000 t *Origin: Unknown, Planet Boris (Ultra Galaxy), Monster Graveyard (Ultra Galaxy Legends) *Attack: 900 *Defense: 1200 *Speed: 500 History Ultraman Mebius Generation I Gromite was a space monster that was on a collision course with Earth, while encased inside of a meteor. GUYS managed to destroy the meteor but a chunk of it crash landed on earth, regenerating a new Gromite in its wake. GUYS tried to combat the monster while it was eating rocks and stones to heal itself further, but a malfunction in their ships made the task of stopping the monster impossible. Gromite then tried to hit the aircraft with a fireball, but Ultraman Hikari showed up to help the crew in stopping Gromite. Gromite and Ultraman Hikari battled with Hikari ultimately besting the monster, but before he could finish off Gromite with the Knight Shoot, Gromite created a diversion with is fireballs and escaped underground. The next day, Gromite appeared in a city, causing destruction in its hunger for rocks and stones. GUYS was quick to respond, but couldn't do much to stop Gromite without their maneuver mode accessible. Eventually, GUYS's new aircraft, the Gun Booster appeared to battle Gromite, but was put in danger once Gromite started attacking it. Ultraman Mebius made his appearance to distract Gromite while Ryu of GUYS managed to successfully merge with the Gun Booster. Now combined, The Gun Booster outclassed Gromite's abilities quickly managed to cripple it by firing at its neck (Gromite's weak spot,) which left him at bay long enough for Mebius to unleash the finishing blow; a super-charged punch to the stomach which destroyed him completely. Generation II Towards the end of the series, when Mebius was fighting the Dark Four Heavenly Kings, Alien Mefilas created a second Gromite to demonstrate his powers to Mirai/Mebius. Gromite tried to attack Mefilas with a fireball, but he sent it right back to him, knocking it clean off its feet. Alien Mefilas then destroyed the Gromite with a blast of electricity from his fist. Trivia *Gromite was created by a heavily modified Golgolem costume, along with the head of the Grangon suit that was attached to it. **In fact, Gromite looks like a spiky Grangon with minor modifications. He even has the same body type. *Gromite's roars are a combination of the monsters, Fire Golza (from Ultraman Tiga) and Blitz Blots (from Ultraman Gaia). Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gromite reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Gromite is briefly seen battling against an Angross who was in the area. The two monster seemed evenly matched in strength. However, four black ships appeared in the area and ambushed the two monsters, killing Angross first with its blasts. Gromite tried to fight back with his light bombs, but the ships evaded the attack and Gromite was quickly destroyed in retaliation. Trivia *The Gromite suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Gromite's appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Gromite reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He teamed up Mukadender, Frogos, Angross, Jasyuline, Lunaticks, Robuerga II, Alien Valky, Birdon, and Cherubim to take down Ultraman Mebius. He was killed by Gomora's Mega-Ton Tail during the final battle. Trivia *The Gromite suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Gromite's appearance in the film. *Although not physically seen, Gromite makes part of Beryudora's left arm. Power and Weapons *Dark Light Bomb Fireball: Gromite can emit and launch powerful, missile-strength light bomb fireball blasts of black and dark red light from his mouth. These blasts are highly explosive, capable of creating explosions even bigger as he and more than one are capable of forming a wall of fire if used in rapid succession when fired at the same time. However, he can only use so many of these light bombs before having to replenish his ammunition by devouring debris. **Dust Cloak: By shooting many fireballs at the ground around him, Gromite can vanish in the resulting dust clouds. *Rock Armor: Gromite’s entire body has and is made of thick rock that makes up his body, making it highly protected from melee-based attacks and preventing attacks from penetrating. *Burrowing: Gromite can burrow underground to hide. *Reform Rock Regeneration: So long as the internal organs of Gromite remain intact, it can regain strength and form a new body out of surrounding rock and debris, regenerating his body and produce more stones to surround him. *Suction Feeding: Instead of feeding like normal animals, Gromite can emit a strange light from its mouth that will levitate chunks of rock and debris into its body. Weaknesses Gromite has a small red area on the top of his neck. This area is very sensitive. A direct hit by a strong enough attack will injure him greatly. Gromite Dark Light Bomb Fireballs.png|Dark Light Bomb Fireball Gromite Dust Cloak.png|Dust Cloak Gromite Suction Feeding.png|Suction Feeding Gallery Ultraman Mebius Gromite1.jpg Gromite2.jpg Gromite7.jpg Gromite3.jpg Gromite4.jpg Gromite5.jpg Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gromite-Stats.gif|Gromite Stats Gromite 2.jpg Other Gromite concept.jpg|Gromite's concept art Additional Trivia *Gromite resembles an [[Unused Space Beasts from Ultraman Nexus|unused Space Beasts from Ultraman Nexus]]. It is possible that Gromite was inspired with this monster's artwork. id:Gromite Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:100 Monster Army Category:Beryudora's Left Arm